Nights of Horror
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: The Sabaku family is going to visit Naruto on Halloween, along the way they encounter a mad killer who sets his sights upon them. All hell breaks loose and Temari doesnt work well under pressure. -L funny, a bit OOC, creepy, stupid humor


Greetings, I am L.

Warning: This was written last year ergo it isn't one of my best, but the plot amuses me and I decided to share it with you all.

This will basically be a bit of one-shots; character changing with every chapter.

I am not sure how long this will continue; most likely I will just post a new chapter whenever I get an idea. Much like how my other story Situations is.

Reviews are a nice way to let me know what you think so, you know; review.

Nights of Horror

Chapter 1: The motorcycle Maniac

The night sky was crystal clear as a full moon broke though the fluffy grey clouds and bright shining starts dotted the sky. Midnight struck the clock tower miles away; its chimes echoing into the night waking dogs from their slumber and causing them to bark into the dead night. Cold wind wafted though the still air as a cloud moved in front of the moon. A single black Bentley Continental Flying Spur with purple dragons painted on the side, drove steadily down a lone, winding path though the forest; the headlights of the car being the only light source though the murky, dreary night.

In the Bentley sat three siblings; two brothers and one sister. The eldest brother sat in the drivers seat driving whilst the eldest sister sat in the passenger seat. "Kankurou! You got us lost!" The sister with semi-short blonde hair pulled into four pony tails slapped her younger brothers arm then rolled down the passenger window to stare into the dark forest. "Not to mention you got us lost in a fucking forest…" She muttered darkly, throwing a glare across to the driver.

"Shut up Tem! Is that anyway to speak to your brother?" The brown haired male asked, glancing at the dark forest casting weird shadows into the car. "What the hell is with this place? I followed the GPS!" He clutched the steering wheel and concentrated on the dark road, trying to see past the headlights.

Temari sat back down in the seat and rolled back up the window. "Are you sure you followed the navigation system correctly? Did you put in the wrong address?" She re-buckled her seatbelt and hugged her purple pillow close. "Again?" She added dryly.

"Will you two kindly shut your mouths?" The youngest sibling, a red headed male with pale skin that held a sickly glow in the night light, snipped from the back seat.

The two glanced in the rearview mirror at their younger brother glaring at them from the backseat. "Sorry Gaara…" They apologized together, not wanting to piss him off as well. He snarled then settled back down into the backseat. He had made a little bed for himself in the car; pillows surrounded the entire backseat, including the flooring and there were three sets of blankets followed by a lone teddy bear safely buckled in the middle of the makeshift bed. Gaara leaned back into the seat behind Temari to look up into the night sky. '…There's a full moon out and it's cloudy….but no stars…'His gaze fleeted down to the forest to see shadows upon shadows dancing through. '…We've been driving though this stupid forest for over an hour now; when the hell are we going to get out…'

"Kanky stop the car and let me drive. Clearly you are incapable of getting us out of here." Temari unbuckled her seatbelt and removed the pillow and blanket she was holding in her lap. She then grabbed Kankurou's right elbow in attempt to get him to slow down.

"No Tem. I got it; just be patient. I know what I'm doing." Kankurou waved off her arm.

"Uhhh…no you don't….otherwise we wouldn't be here!" She pointed out, glaring at him.

"Relax…what are you going to do? Continue driving down this one road like I am? What's the point of us switching then?" He sped up the car; increasing their speed from seventy-three miles per hour to eighty-seven.

"KANKUROU!" Temari gasped and clutched the dashboard. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Will you relax?"

"NO! SLOW DOWN NOW!"

"Fine! I'll slow down when you stop yelling at me!"

"NO! I YELL BECAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN!"

Kankurou gritted his teeth but eased up on the gas, slowing the car back down to a steady eighty miles per hour. "Happy?" He muttered.

"Ecstatic." The olive eyed woman righted herself in the seat then glanced in the back seat to see their red headed younger brother opening a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"…."

"…."

"…Tem?" Kankurou asked, glancing at her. "What's wrong?"

Temari gawked at Gaara, and then smiled awkwardly at him when he caught her gaze. "How's the cookies Gaara? I had them special ordered just for you."

"Hn." Was all the answer she received.

She turned back in her seat to face the road.

"TEMARI!"

"WHAT?"

Kankurou scowled as he slowed down to seventy miles per hour. "…You weren't answering me…thought you died or something…"

The olive eyed woman deadpanned at her younger brother. "…Died…? Really?"

"….Or went mental on us….right Bro?" The brown haired older brother grinned at his younger brother in the rearview mirror. "…Gaara?"

"What?" Gaara asked around a mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

The brown eyed male raised an eyebrow. "….Uhh…want some milk with that?" He attempted to joke.

"Yes."

Kankurou shrunk down into the driver's seat. "Oh…well….sorry…." He awkwardly glanced into the rearview mirror to see Gaara staring at him. "There's…no-"

"Open the red cooler and there should be about 10 mini bottles of milk okay Gaara?" Temari cut in. Gaara nodded and began his search for milk in the back seat.

"Kankurou you idiot! Its bad enough you got us lost but you want to get us murdered too? You should know by now not to joke with him!" The older sister scolded quietly in the front seat.

The brown haired male pursed his lips and ignored his sister in favor of paying attention to the road. "What?" He slowly began dropping speed. "What the hell is that?" He mumbled as he squinted and leaned forward in the driver's seat to peer into the dark road ahead of him.

"What is it now?" Temari grumbled annoyed. "Why are you slowing down? I want to get out of here already."

"There's something in the road…I think…" Kankurou slowed the car down to a roll; barely moving.

"What? Hey! You don't have to STOP!" Temari sat up straight in her seat. "Are you listening to me?" She pulled on the sleeve of his purple and black hoodie. "HEY!"

"Let me go Tem!" He yanked his arm out of her hands and unlocked the doors. "Ima go see what's in the road. It might be a person."

"So?" The olive eyed woman unbuckled her seatbelt to put on her dark purple hoodie. "That doesn't mean you-HEY! Wait for me!" She glared at her younger brother as he walked to the hood of the car, leaving the drivers door open. "Idiot!" Temari opened the passenger door and quickly strode to stand near the hood of the car, a few feet from her brother. "I don't see anything so get back in the car."

Kankurou sighed and pulled the hood of his hoodie up on his head. "Relax. I know I saw something…it could be a person or maybe a deer or some other animal…." He ventured further into the darkness; the lights from the car becoming dimmer the further he walked. "Go back in the car with Gaara; I'll only be a few minutes."

"What are you two doing?" Gaara suddenly asked from atop the roof of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Temari rushed back to the car and grabbed his leg. "GET OFF OF THERE NOW!" She yelled, her voice echoing into the night.

"Why?" He asked as he hopped off to stand in front of her. "By the way; I saw a shadow moving in the forest. It looked like a person."

Temari took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Because that's dangerous Ga-What? A person?"

"Yeah." Gaara shrugged nonchalantly and reached inside the car to grab the pack of cookies. He took one out and shoved it in his mouth then glanced up at his older sister. "Mumf wmone?" He shoved the pack in her face to offer her one.

Sweat began to break out on Temari's forehead as she glanced around them and cast wearily eyes into the surrounding woods, which suddenly looked a lot more threatening. "Ahhh….no thanks…"

"TEMARI!" Kankurou's voice screamed from the darkness.

The panicky blonde spun in the direction of his voice. "WHAT IS IT?"

"GET IN THE CAR! GET IN THE CAR NOW!"

Temari gasped then shoved Gaara back into the back seat. "Fuck!" He landed on the floor of the car; several cookies flying out of the pack and landed on the ground. "Temari…" The red head growled as he righted himself.

"Not now Gaara." She cut him off, her main focus on Kankurou who was still out in the darkness. Hastily she jumped into the passenger seat, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"You spilled my cookies…"

"LET'S GO YOU GUYS!" Kankurou yelped as he jumped into the driver's seat and skidded off; leaving tire marks in his wake. "Shit…" He took several deep breaths then locked the doors.

Temari placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to help calm his nerves. "…Kanky? What'd….what happened?" Kankurou glanced at his sister, a look of fear in his eyes. "Ahh…lets…lets just say you were right….I shouldn't have stopped….lets just go…try and get to Naruto's fast okay?" The olive eyed woman frowned but nodded, her brain going into overdrive.

"Who is that?" Gaara suddenly asked from the backseat.

"What?"

"Huh?" Temari turned around in her seat to see her younger brother pointed to someone riding a motorcycle beside their car. "Who the hell-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kankurou screamed as he stepped on the gas; now pushing ninety-seven miles per hour.

"KANKUROU!" Temari yelled as she fell back against the dashboard, having not re-buckled her seatbelt. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well I think that guy out there is a murderer." Gaara answered calmly, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"…"

The motorcyclist tapped on the backseat window; keeping pace with the car.

"Don't open the window Gaara." Kankurou warned; glancing at him though the rearview mirror. The red head shrugged and ate another cookie. 'Whatever. Where's my bear?" He glanced at the seat to see the teddy bear still safely bucked into the seat by the seatbelt. 'Good…though for a secon-' The motorcyclist knocked on the glass again.

"GAARA! DON'T YOU DARE!" The brown haired male bellowed, his voice covered with fear, knowing his little brother very well.

The red headed younger brother scowled and ignored his older brother. He rolled down the window and glared at the male on the motorcycle. "What do you want." Gaara asked; his voice laced with venom.

"…To kill you all…" The motorcyclist answered menacingly.

A gasp was heard from the front seat. "GAARA!" Temari screamed as the man raised his hand to hold a gun at Gaara's head.

"You're pissing me off." Gaara stated matter-of-factly before he grabbed the man's arm to break it, then he pulled him off the motorcycle and shoved him under the car. "What did I do with my cookies?" The red head asked as he sat back in the backseat and began to look for his chocolate chip cookies.

"…" The olive eyed woman gawked at her younger brother from the passenger seat.

"….Gaara….bro…."

A loud 'bump' was heard from under the car.

"…"

Awkward silence.

Another 'bump' came from under the car.

Awkward silence.

'Bump.'

'Bump.'

'Bump.'

'Bump.'

'Bump.'

'Bump.'

"….Oh my….he's….HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Temari screamed, completely petrified.

"Yeah he is." Gaara spoke as he stuck his head out the back window. "Kankurou; go faster." He ordered.

The older brother did as he was told. "Why?"

"Because he is currently chasing us on his motorcycle."

Awkward silence.

"….WHAT?" The eldest siblings chimed together.

"Yeah…hey look." Gaara leaned further out of the car and pointed to something in the distance. Bright orange lights shinned in the distance; illuminating the surrounding forest. '…That's Naruto for you…first he tells you to drive to some cottage he somehow owns in the middle of nowhere then he sets up bright orange lights to show you the way…you'd think that if he had the time to do this crap he could at lest come and meet you half way….'

"Think that's Naruto?" Temari asked, squinting into the distance.

"Has to be." Kankurou stepped on the gas, pushing one-hundred and twenty miles per hour. "Hang on…" He bit his lower lip in anticipation. 'Let's hope my baby can handle this….' Suddenly he skidded off; now going one-hundred and thirty miles per hour and rising.

"KANKUROU!" Temari screamed, clutching the pillow to her chest. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILLLL USSSSSS!"

The red head sat back and calmly buckled his seat belt. 'Calm down woman.' He wrapped an arm around his stuffed bear, securing it in place. The bright orange lights grew closer and closer as did the man on the motorcycle. Tapping was heard on the trunk window before Kankurou gunned the car; successfully pinning Temari against the windscreen. '…Why won't he just give up or die?' Gaara turned around in his seat to see the man on the motorcycle speed up. '…Dieing would be easier…' He flipped him off, and then turned back around in his seat.

A loud crash was heard then suddenly the car ran over something rather large. '….The hell…?' The red headed youngest brother leaned over the back seat to peer into the dark road. There, in the middle of the road sat the man's motorcycle, half mangled from being run over along with what appeared to be bits of his distorted body.

"…That wasn't…what I think it was…was it?" The brown haired brother asked, slowing the car down.

"Don't stop…don't stop…don't stop….DONT STOP!" Temari screamed as she peeled herself off of the screen to stared in the rearview mirror at the mangled motorcycle lying in the road; no man in sight.

"Okay! Okay…but if I get charged with hit and run…'

"GO GOD DAMNIT!"

Kankurou gunned the car again; this time a loud, whining sound emanated from the car. 'Crappp…at this rate I'll kill my engine….' Suddenly, a weird strangling noise was heard from the hood.

Then, the engine cut off.

Awkward silence.

"..Kankurou? What happened?" The olive eyed woman asked nervously.

"…The engine cut off…"

"Why?"

"…Because…" He sniffed. "…I pushed her too hard…I didn't care for her like she should have been cared for…my baby's mad at me…"

"…Okay…so what's happening now?"

He took a deep breath then laid his forehead against the steering wheel. "She's steadily slowing down to a roll Tem…then she'll completely stop."

"Why?"

"I think we either ran out of fuel…or….or…my baby…doesn't like me anymore…"

"Why?"

"You ask why one more time and I'll kill you." The teal eyed male threatened from the back seat.

Awkward silence.

A figure appeared in the middle of the road; waving some sort of orange glowing baseball bat. The figure ran up to the hood of the car and knocked on it, walking in pace with the car.

"Kankurou…"

"What Temari?"

"Who's that?"

"What's he doing?" Gaara asked after he drank some milk.

"…I'm…not sure…" Kankurou mumbled.

The figure hopped onto the hood as the car slowed to a stop; the male crawled up to the glass, orange glowing bat in hand and shoved his face into the glass. He knocked and waved the bat. "Mmeeeellllooooowwwwwwwwwww" Came his muffled voice though the glass.

Awkward silence.

"That's Naruto." Gaara stated as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"NO! No way…" The olive eyed woman peered though the glass in an attempt to figure out who the person was.

"What other idiot would jump onto the hood of someone's glass, waving an orange glowing bat like object then shove their face into the glass and yell 'Hello' like nothing ever happened?"

Awkward silence.

"…You know…he's right Tem…that does kinda look like Naruto…"

"Yeah….look at the spiky hair…."

"Whhhhyyyysssssss! Obennnn Upppbbbbbbb!" The figure knocked on the glass. Gaara heaved a heavy sigh then opened his door and got out of the car. "Naruto." He began, his voice annoyed with a hint of happiness masked in it. "Get off the car."

"GAARA!" The spiky blonde cried before he jumped off the car, a foxy grin on his face. "Man, I was beginning to worry about you guys; it took you so long to get here! That's why I put up the lights." He motioned to the orange glow surrounding the trees. "Did it help? I hope it did…I mean it's so dark out there…"

Temari and Kankurou climbed out of the car, stress evident in the faces. "Hey Naruto." They mumbled together. The baby blue eyed young man stared at the brother and sister. "What's with you two?"

"Some freak on a motorcycle was trying to kill us and they got scared." Gaara said before he shoved a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. "He's dead now though. At least I think he is."

"Oh…" Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well…let's go inside! I got a ton of candy, cookies, milk and stuff. Oh! Oh! And a bunch of horror movies!" The spiky blonde grabbed the red heads arm to drag him to the cottage.

"Does he not get that there's a murderer out there?" Temari asked her younger brother as she watched Gaara followed Naruto to the cottage.

Kankurou shrugged then locked the Bentley. "…Well think of it this way Tem; with those two here together, I somehow doubt that any murderer will come after us." They watched as both Naruto and Gaara grabbed two swords and began to spare in the dim light. "…At least no murderer with half a brain."

_Nights of Horror Nights of Horror_

L.

What do you think?

Reviews are brilliant.

Continue? 

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
